


a little more of you

by luvssjn



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Angsty fluff?, F/F, Oneshot AU, moonbyul being too shy to confess, moonsun, moonsun au, trainee mamamoo, trainee moonsun, yearning maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvssjn/pseuds/luvssjn
Summary: Moon Byulyi is asked to sing when she and her fellow trainees hang out in the noraebang, and she chooses a song with a hope that a certain Kim Yongsun will be able to read in between the lines.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	a little more of you

**Author's Note:**

> this au is loosely based on "a little more" by alessia cara, which is also the song byul sings.
> 
> also, a slight disclaimer, this is my first "story" after a HUGE writing slump, so please bear with me. i'm trying to write gradually to get out of the writer's block, so please do tell me which aspects i can improve on! :)

_“It looks as if I’ve stumbled right into the palm of your hand.”_

* * *

Byulyi stared at the girl who's casually singing in front of her. Her firm and powerful voice echoed throughout the noraebang (karaoke room) and Byul couldn’t help but feel drawn to it.

She’s heard so many beautiful voices during her years as a trainee, but none of them could quite compare to how Yongsun poured her heart out whenever she sings, even if it was just the four of them.

The said girl was singing a ballad that Byul had probably heard a hundred times now, but somehow, she felt as if it was just her first time listening to it. 

_Is this the feeling of being in awe?_ Byulyi asked herself. She shook her head. If the other girls could hear her thoughts, she'd probably never hear the end of it.

She shifted back her eyes to Yongsun. They've been in the noraebang for a while now, which was originally supposed to be a plan between only her, Wheein and Hyejin, since Yongsun had initially planned on going to a dentist appointment. However, just after practice, Yong's mom called to tell her that the dentist wouldn't be able to make it today, so the younger girls chose to tag her along with them.

Now, Wheein, Yongsun, and Hyejin had already started doing rounds of singing songs, but Byul only remained quietly sitting in the corner and watching the others sing, which was so unlike her.

Though she knew that she didn't sing often so she wouldn't be the first person to get a hold of the microphone, she was still the first to initiate conversation around other people, so she didn’t understand why she was so quiet all of a sudden. She wanted to think that it was just nothing and she's just spacing out, but deep down she knew it's because of something else.

Or perhaps, _someone._

"Unnie," Hyejin nudged Byulyi with an elbow. "What are you staring at?"

Byul snapped out of her thoughts. "Nothing."

Hyejin let out a quiet whistle. “Ah, I should’ve worded it correctly. _Who_ are you staring at?”

Byul resisted the urge to slap the younger girl’s mouth shut. Hyejin, on the other hand, was persistent.

"You know, Byul-unnie, you can take a video, so it lasts longer." She said, louder this time. 

Byulyi reached out to finally slap Hyejin on the shoulder, but the younger girl jumped with a laugh in an attempt to dodge. 

The other two girls in front of them, Yongsun and Wheein, seemed to be oblivious to their bickering. Just a few moments before the song was meant to end, Yongsun asked, "Who wants to sing next? Wheein?"

A certain Wheein looked up when her name was called, and then turned to Byul with a certain glint in her eye. "Why don't we let Byulyi-unnie sing?" She suggested.

Byulyi, still a little annoyed after her little bickering with Hyejin, looked a little surprised after hearing Wheein say her name. "What?" 

"Yeah, Byul-unnie," Hyejin went back to her previous sitting position. "We haven't heard you sing since we got here. Let's hear you!" 

Yongsun looked at the younger girl with a small smile. "Yeah, Byul, pick a song." She handed the other girl the microphone and the controls, to which Byulyi sheepishly accepted.

"Why me?" Byul tried to reason, raking her head for a song she at least would feel comfortable to sing. She suddenly felt shy though there were only three pairs of eyes watching her. 

Hyejin stifled a laugh. "Unnie, don't worry, it's just us. The CEO isn't here." 

Wheein agreed. "Even if we know that you're intimidated by Yongsun-unnie, there's still nothing to worry about." She added in a joking tone.

Byul's eyes widened at the small girl’s remark. "Hey! Who said I was ever intimidated?" 

It was Yongsun's time to laugh. "Byulyi, why didn't you tell me you were intimidated by me?"

"Maybe because it isn't true, unnie!" Byul groaned and glared at the two younger girls. Byulyi was known to be the one who led the teasing and joking among the group, so she wasn't used to them ganging up against her.

And maybe telling Hyejin about her little secret was a bad idea.

"Ah, Byulyi-unnie's still holding onto her pride." Hyejin laughed.

Byul huffed and proceeded to pick a song to sing, ignoring the soft giggles coming from the other girls in the room who were obviously amused at her annoyed reactions.

She finally picked a song, though she didn’t know why she felt nervous all of sudden. Her heart began to race in her chest and her palms started to feel sweaty. She wanted to think that it's because of the heat, or that she's with three other girls she's training with, but she knew deep within that her heart wanting to burst out of her chest was because of one particular girl in front of her. 

She absolutely had no intentions of saying or admitting it out loud, but she picked the song with a small hope—a _tiny_ hope—that _maybe, just maybe._

Maybe the girl in front of her would listen.

_"Hey, you,"_

Byulyi started to sing while looking straight at Yongsun. The older girl looked back at her with a look she read as encouragement, so Byul continued with a hope that Yongsun could figure out that the words she's singing were all for her.

_"I'm sorry that I've been emotions galore,"_

She didn’t know how it started. She couldn’t even pinpoint the exact moment how it all came to be, she and Yongsun. 

Maybe it was when their teacher announced that a new trainee was going to join them, and Yongsun entered timidly, briefly introducing herself to the other trainees and immediately retreating to a position at the far back of the practice room.

Maybe it was when Byulyi approached the other girl with a far too casual and friendly smile for someone who's a year younger— _but she didn’t know that, of course—_ asking if she could borrow her heels, which took the older girl completely aback.

Maybe it was when Byulyi thought that Yongsun was too introverted and shy for her own good, but also noticing how her dimples showed when she smiled brightly after being complimented by the teacher, how her eyebrows formed one line when the CEO corrected her out loud, and how she slowly started to approach the other trainees after a few weeks. 

Byulyi only observed her then, but something came out of it. Something that continuously drove her crazy every night.

_"Am I crazy for wanting a little bit more?"_

Maybe it was when the CEO finally grouped the four of them together—her, Yongsun, Wheein, and Hyejin—with the eldest girl taking the role of the leader with so much pressure on her shoulders.

She remembered the way Yongsun slightly tensed up when the CEO announced that she was positioned as the leader. Byul couldn't understand it then.

Maybe it was when she and Yongsun started to bicker and fight too often, throwing cereal at each other and pulling each other's hair off after some petty misunderstanding until the younger girls pulled them apart from each other.

 _"They drive each other mad. They're too different."_ Byulyi had heard Wheein mutter once during one of her childish arguments with Yongsun.

Maybe it was when Yongsun started to show a bit more of her perfectionist side to them, always wanting more from their practices and evaluations and being a little bit harder on the two younger girls of the group, so Byulyi had to step in as a bridge of understanding.

 _“She’s new to this.”_ She’d say when Hyejin was close to tears after a particularly bad day for them. _“Give her some time. You know she cares about all of us.”_

Of course, the teasing and playful antics never stopped. Everyone knew that Byulyi liked teasing and annoying Yongsun out of all the trainees, but she had no idea that the teasing would actually develop into something more.

_"A little more of you,_

_A little more, a little more of you,"_

Maybe it was when Yongsun held out her shoulder to cry on during one of Byulyi's harder days, confiding to the older girl how it was so hard to suddenly train as a rapper when she'd been training as a vocalist her whole life and how she's dieting so intensely to the point her body feels too weak to function especially on particularly gruesome practices.

Yongsun consoled her the entire night, wrapping the younger girl in secure arms and hushed whispers of encouragement— _we’re all going through the same thing and we’re all going to get through it and fulfill our dream of debuting._

It felt like everything clicked when they're around each other. They've only known each other for a little over a year, but somehow Byul felt as if she's known Yongsun for ages.

Then suddenly, almost abruptly, Yong’s smile started to make Byul feel a little different than before, especially deep in her heart. Suddenly, she found herself purposefully teasing Yongsun during breaks and practices just so she could see that annoyed smile on her face—

and oh, was she scared.

She had always been afraid of catching feelings for someone because she’s had a fair share of heartbreaks in the past; heartbreaks that made her cry her eyes out and listen to songs and poetry to somewhat accompany her and her pain, and when she realized her budding feelings for Yongsun, those fears only came back, with the thought of rejection sending shudders down her spine.

However, something about Yongsun felt different to her. Something about her made Byul want to drop and risk everything—but of course, she wasn’t stupid.

Everything she had trained for since the age of fifteen; auditioning for companies, being rejected, getting in, leaving and then auditioning for a new one again, all the struggles and tears and insecurities—it all led to this moment of being a small step closer to debut. She knew that if she risked a small crush on her colleague, it would send everything down the drain, especially if Yongsun didn’t feel the same way.

That’s why she tried so hard to get the thoughts and daydreams of being with Yongsun—being more than just colleagues or friends—out of her mind, but feelings continued to be feelings. They just didn’t stop growing.

She just couldn’t help but want more.

_"This feeling's hard to ignore,_

_Please say you'll never get bored,"_

Maybe it was when Byulyi and Yongsun shared moments way beyond their time during practices and lessons at the company—eating ramen and kimchi late at night because fuck it, they deserved a bit of a cheat day, sharing their secrets and wishes to each other, confessing their fears of being thrown into the harsh entertainment industry, or simply just being normal young adults having fun. 

Byulyi started to get to know Yongsun more beneath her facade of being a strict yet bubbly leader, and then one night, after running to the convenience store for some ready-to-eat tteokbokki, she realized she already fell. She was up all night then. 

With Byul realizing her developing emotions, she suddenly started to feel nervous whenever she was around Yongsun—hell, she couldn't even keep a straight conversation with her.

Byulyi was all over the place; spacing out while staring at Yongsun a second too long— _how is she so pretty—_ and pretending that nothing happened when she was caught. She was helpless, hopeless, but relentless when it came to making greasy comments or being overly affectionate to the older girl. She passed it off as friendly gestures, but then Wheein and Hyejin started to notice it and Hyejin had to confront Byulyi in their dorm when Yong was already asleep.

_“Unnie, why are you acting weird?” Hyejin asked._

_“Weird?” Byul tried to play it off, but she was too obvious._

_Hyejin nodded. “You’re acting weird and off lately, especially when you’re around Yongsun-unnie.” As a matter-of-fact._

_“I’m not weird, I’m just like that.”_

_“Well, can you explain the overwhelming amount of greasy jokes you tell her on a daily basis and the way you love to put your arm on her shoulder when it’s just the four of us in the practice rooms?” Hyejin raised an eyebrow._

_Byul was stunned. Was she that obvious?_

_“Yongsun-unnie has to be extremely dense to not figure out already that you’re an absolute lovesick puppy over her.” Hyejin rolled her eyes._

_To Byulyi’s defense, “Am not!”_

_“Wheein and I didn’t want to bother at first, but seeing that it’s obvious you haven’t been yourself lately, we didn’t want Yong-unnie and the CEO to catch on and tell you off.”_

_Byul sighed. “Thanks, Hyejin.”_

That night, she told the maknae about her little “secret” and thankfully, Wheein and Hyejin had been good at keeping it. However, it still drove Byul crazy whenever they teased her for it.

She was _not_ a lovesick puppy.

Byulyi didn’t know if Yongsun had noticed the sudden change in her actions, though. True, the older girl had always been a little slow, but now she's also too focused on training and leading.

 _No room for something more._ Byul didn’t know if she should be relieved about that.

Deep down, she wanted Yongsun to know her true feelings— _god knows how it's driving her insane_ —but at the same time, she didn’t want to risk ruining the friendship they're only starting to build. What if Yongsun didn't like her back? And if she did, what if they didn't work? What would become of them, their group, Wheein and Hyejin? 

If she took the risk and it failed, would she lose a friend and a lover at the same time?

_"Can you blame me for wanting a little bit more?"_

But every night, when Byulyi lied on her bed while Yongsun slept soundly in the other room, she couldn't help but want more than what they currently have. 

She wanted to hold Yong’s hand and intertwine it with her own, tell her how beautiful she was every single day so she wouldn’t feel insecure about herself anymore, take her on nice dates around Seoul and possibly bring her to her hometown and meet her family, feed her with good food and not let her worry too much about their strict diets, make her feel special in so many ways possible because she knew how the older girl was too hard on herself sometimes, but—

_"A little more of you,_

_A little more, a little more of you,"_

She only had her own songs filled with words she desperately wanted to confess to Yongsun; words she didn’t even know how to utter out. How would Yongsun even be able to read in between the lines?

All she could do was stare at the older girl and hope that her eyes could convey the emotions she’s trying so hard to hide.

The song ended. Byul felt as if she breathed out an entire confession, so obvious yet so subtle.

Hyejin and Wheein were looking expectantly at Byulyi, waiting for her to say something to Yongsun. It was now or never. The older girl seemed to be waiting for something too, though her expression was unreadable. 

Byulyi could only breathe out a "Who's next?"


End file.
